Dark Knight Reborn
by Overlord Hater
Summary: The Batman has fallen and the world is not ready for the fallout. The league will move forward but now they do not have their shadow looking out for them. Or do they? Batman X Wonderwoman( a small Harem)
1. Chapter 1

**This was just an idea I had to get out of my head, mostly for my enjoyment so don't worry about it. This will mainly focus on Batman since he is my favorite human/hero. I might make a harem but it will be somewhat smaller and more easy to control...maybe. Further more, I am working on vegito's story and I'm up to 5K and still going so don't think I forgot about it**

 **I do not own DC or it's characters**

* * *

In the ruins of Gotham city, people scrambled for their lives from the recent threat. They saw the powerful heroes try in vain to defeat their opponent that knew them to well. Energy attacks from green lantern was easily deflected and the powerful punches of Wonderwoman and Hawkgirl proved to have little effect. Their valiant effort was rewarded with powerful beams, sending them into small stores of burning buildings. The flash ran around the enemy quicker than even superman could see but he was quickly stopped by destroying his running lane. The speedster was skipping across the ground, each skip broke or dislocated his bones, the momentum powerful enough to hurt the human hero. Green Lantern poured every ounce of his will power into his ring and was glad the opponent was having trouble. That moment of relief faded as the foe sent his small robots to attack the Lantern corp. member. He quickly focused on the small flying decoys and ignored the metallic fist heading straight for him, he turned around just before the punch made contact and quickly pulled a bubble shield in an attempt to stop the powerful attack. He closed his eyes as green shards were through into the air and his body flying through the windows of the skyscrapers. The opponent looked towards his intended target, looking through the smoke and fires of the destroyed city, he spotted the human shrouded in his own darkness.

Batman

The dark knight looked around HIS city and saw the flames devour his home, people screamed for help and many ran as far as their legs could carry them. He saw his team taken down and their enemy focus on him, only him. He glared down the green robot/alien, standing as tall as superman, his red glowing eyes seen through the smoke, and his purple suit known throughout the universe. Known for his scientific studies of all life and his insatiable hunger for knowledge knew no bounds. The foe of Superman flew through the smoke and landed in front of the dark knight. The two polar opposites in power stared at one another and let the city burn around them. Batman was once again seeing red as he stared the robot down, his detective mind couldn't find a reason Braniac would come only for him in his city but that mattered little as Braniac raised his palm.

"Why are you attacking my city?!" Batman demanded, the skull shaped ship in the background continued to fire on the populace and lay waste to the landscape. The green robot tilted his head before answering.

" ** _It is really simple Batman, I've come to kill you_** " Bruce looked confused as he waited for his allies to recover and attack again.

"I'm just a human, I pose no threat to your existence or did my city!"

" ** _True, your city was a way to lure you out of hiding. I had no intentions with attacking such pathetic life forms...then again you are my greatest enemy"_** Bruce was confused even more, Braniac was a powerful being that gave superman a run for his money and it was unbelievable to think Braniac thought he was his greatest enemy.

"Explain yourself! Its obvious superman is your greatest enemy, you said so yourself when he defeated you before!"

" _ **No, I realized after my recent defeat that Superman was only an obstacle in my quest for knowledge. The true threat was hidden behind his strength, in the shadows, I ran thousands of scenarios of me and the justice league fighting. It was the same results, I lose. Then I noticed that YOU were the major factor in each battle, I took you out of the picture and saw the results"**_

"What were the results?" Bruce suspected the answer

" _ **The justice league loses against me, without you they become unprepared for my attacks, they don't know how to track my movements and I easily kill every member. It worked in every scenario and it will work now"**_

 _ **"** _ Even if you killed me, the league will stop you. I made sure of it in case I died, call it a contingency plan" Braniac remained quiet, computing predictions. Batman looked behind the machine and saw Wonderwoman, green lantern and Hawkgirl flying towards their position. Batman looked towards the rubble that held superman, he needed to get the kryptonite away from and secure a win for the league.

" **Face it batman, without you, the Earth will fall and the league will lose"**

"I won't let you win" he reached for his belt and pulled his famous batarang out

"Even you can't escape death for long, now die Batman" the alien fired multiple lasers at the dark knight, his years of training allowed him to evade the deadly lasers with ease. He quickly flicked his wrist and released the explosive batarang but it was turned to smoke by Brainiac's laser

"Wonderwoman, NOW!" he shouted to the amazon,Brainiac turned around just in time to receive a huge chunk of rock that sent him into multiple buildings. Not wasting time, Batman sprinted to superman's location and removed the rocks covering the powerful hero. He spotted the green latched rocked latched onto superman's neck and quickly removed the life draining material. The man of steel slowly opened his eyes and examined the destruction caused by his greatest enemy. The fires were burning and the sky filled with smoke, several choppers were flying in the air searching for trapped victims. Clark slowly rose to his feet and leaned on the shoulder of Batman, his strength returned but he was still feeling the effects of the Kryptonite but the yellow sun was slowly restoring his strength.

"I'm so sorry Bruce, I should have been able to stop this" Batman ignored his apology and focused on how to stop the newest threat to Gotham.

"Save your apologies for later superman, we need to neutralize Brainiac and save the rest of my city. If you really want to help than stop holding back and take him down" the entire league felt the ground shake as a huge explosion erupted and a small figure was floating out, the league took defensive stances and watched as Brainiac landed on the ground in an elegant manner.

"Leave this city alone Brainiac! Your fight is with me and only me!" superman shouted, his body felt rejuvenated and his energy was back to normal.

" ** _Step aside kryptonian, I don't have the time to fight you. I came for Batman's life and I will have it whether you are dead or alive"_**

"What has Batman ever done to you?!" Hawkgirl shouts, her mace glowing with energy waiting to be unleashed on her intended target.

" _ **Its not about what he has done to me, its about how important he will be in the coming future. The Batman is an obstacle that must be rectified and destroyed if I am to finally destroy Earth"**_

"Not as long as the justice league stands together" GL said as he raised his fist towards Brainiac.

" _ **Enough of this..."**_ His right arm began to flash red and the sound of his ship was blasting towards the city.

"Superman, that's a beacon! His ship is heading straight towards the city, we need to stop it"

"Dammit!"

"Go stop the ship superman, the rest of us can handle Brainiac" Wonderwoman said, he hesitated before blasting towards the ship and quickly stopping the massive object. He grunted as the ship slowly pushed him closer to the city, he thought his strength returned but for some reason Brainiac's ship was slowly winning.

"Wonderwoman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern help him push the ship back. He still doesn't have his full strength to-" he was abruptly cut off by the amazon

"And leave you to fight Brainiac alone?! that's not happening Batman, Hawkgirl and green lantern can assist superman on their own!" Batman growled in frustration but quickly agreed seeing as the giant ship was getting close to the city. Hawkgirl and GL quickly took flight towards the enormous ship and left the amazon and the dark knight to fight the super being.

"You should've went to help them Wonderwoman, I can take care of myself" He growled out but the amazon flashed a small smile towards the dark knight

"And leave you to fight him alone? you should know by now how stubborn I can be...just like you" Batman ignored the small flutter in his stomach and focused on the advancing alien.

"I suggest keeping our distance, its obvious he has been preparing for this fight and will have all sorts of ways to kill me or even you" he quickly scanned the area for any structural weakness but most of the objects in the area would barely slow him down " Wonderwoman, hold him off while I figure something out"

"I don't think so Batman, it appears he brought additional help!" Batman saw an exact double appear behind the alien and follow its master, two pair of red eyes looking straight at them " any new ideas Batman, we cant get far without the others help, the best we can do is evade him until they finish stopping the ship" she raised her fists and waited for the alien to attack.

" ** _Your help isn't coming for a while humans, I personally fitted my 'decoy' ship to have a powerful engine and an even stronger hull to withstand your allies attacks. Think of it as an object even a weaken superman would struggle to push away"_**

"Weakened? but we removed the kryptonite from superman..." Batman quickly checked his hands and saw the green hue glowing on his hands, he rubbed his hands together and saw green sparkles falling from his hands

"There's some dust still stuck on superman's neck, Brainiac created the kryptonite to stay stuck to superman's skin through other means..."

"Then I guess its just us...get ready Brainiac! "

"WAIT!" Batman shouted but it fell on deaf ears as Wonderwoman took flight.

Wonderwoman charged forward and raised her mighty fist towards the alien, Brainiac simply smirked and ducked under her powerful right hook he pushed his hand towards her stomach and released a powerful punch that sent her flying into the already destroyed buildings "Dammit!" he growled out and quickly ran to cover as Brainiac and his robot attempted to blast him. He ran through alleys and jumped over cars but Brainiac wouldn't let up. He ran into an abandoned building and hid in the darkness. The alien looked into the building and easily found Batman hiding, he smirked and launched a small grenade into the building. Batman saw the small ball fly through the window and land a few feet away from him, he quickly sprinted to the window but the blast sent him flying out the window and crashing into a car. He gasped as he stood and landed on the ground while coughing up blood. He saw the alien flying towards him and scrambled for the closest cover

"Oracle!" he shouted as his cover was blown away and sent him flying into a small store, he flew through the window and rolled on the wooden floor. Multiple tables were broken and the wall stopped his momentum.

" _Batman...*static* batman...*static*BRUCE! can you hear me?!_ " He shook the black pots from his vision and put two fingers to his ear.

"Batman here..."

" _Oh thank god! you didn't respond after the explosion, I know it was for only 3 minutes but still...its you_ "

"What's the status on the others?" he was referring to the rest of the bat family, he ordered them to help evacuate the city and fight off the small army with the other justice league members.

" _They're all okay, robin took a hit in the shoulder but he is still fighting with Nightwing and wondergirl_ "

"I need to know the status of the city, is everyone evacuated?"

" _according to the reports, the rest of the GCPD is trying to help the league but are beginning to fall back"_

"Then I'm calling it in..." his gauntlet lit up and he began to type furiously.

" _Batman, you cant call in that much firepower. just wait for superman or the others to-"_

"The others aren't coming for a long time, Brainiac made sure that I didn't have anyone else to help me and created a task that even superman will have trouble completing. I don't know the status of Wonderwoman-"

"She's fighting the robot right now and Brainiac is heading towards your direction...it appears he wasn't ready for Diana to come back at him so quickly"

"Then hold off on the ordnance... I'll try to stay alive till the others come back" he slowly stood and glared at the approaching red eyes in the smoke.

"Don't worry, it appears Powergirl and Supergirl took care of one of Brainiac's distractions and are on route. don't worry Batman, our friends will save the city..." he fought the urge to shout in frustration and took a deep breath. He hated relying on others to help him, it seemed annoying that this was one problem his own intellect and skills couldn't beat. Not when the enemy knows how to counteract everything you rely on.

"I'm not worried Oracle, I'm just..."

"I know how hard it is to rely on others Bruce but we have to just this once, for Gotham..." he clenched his fist and began to walk towards the back door, he needed to avoid the powerful being as much as possible. unfortunately for Batman, It appears that Brainiac found a way to stop him once again, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sound coming from the smoke. He slowly turned around and saw the alien holding something in his hands.

 _crying..._

 _screaming woman..._

 _'He wouldn't go that far...he would go that far..._

 _"Batman...*static* Ba...zzzztttt "_ The comms only echoed static and Batman was alone once again, the time for reinforcements was unknown but right now he hoped they came to save the victims in Brainiac's hands.

* * *

"Batman! Batman! Come in Batman" she only received static, she assumed it was Brainiac's doing but that stop her from trying to get a visual on the dark knight "Dammit! I think most of the cameras are destroyed...I cant see him!" Her eyes widened as she saw her screens go black and replaced with red eyes, she froze in place and waited to see what was going to happen.

" _ **You have helped him enough Oracle...or is it Barbra Gordan?"**_ she blink quickly and tried to regain control to her system but everything failed " ** _your feeble human mind cannot overcome my corruption"_**

"Dammit! come on, I need to warn the others" she typed furiously on her portable laptop but like her system it was shut down.

 ** _" Don't worry about the others, I only came here for the Batman then I'll leave this planet for a short time. Now watch as I end the life of Earth's smartest heroes..."_** the screen in the center turned on and showed live feed from the eyes of Brainiac's robot. The robot was flying towards its masters location and holding an unconscious Wonderwoman by her neck. Barbra gasped as she saw the alien holding two civilians and staring at Batman, her heart pounded as she desperately tried to contact the two Kryptonians and warn them but like last time...hopeless.

"Why do all this?! just for one man!" she shouted n anger with tears pooling in her eyes. She didn't receive an answer but the screen showed Batman slowly walking towards the alien "NO! don't do it, just wait for them!" she shouted but knew the dark knight couldn't hear her.

"Just a few more minutes

* * *

3 minutes later

"Crazy plan the green alien created, huh?"

"Yeah, I was surprised when Barbra told me he was after Batman and not Superman. I mean why would he attack Batman? he's just a man" Supergirl said as they blasted across the ocean.

"I think most villains underestimate the Batman, remember when Darkseid kidnapped you" she saw the younger girl wince and slowly shake her head.

" Yeah I remember, kinda don't want to but I see where you are coming from. I guess we better hurry so I can save his life and that would make us even" she doubled her efforts and broke the sound wave.

"Watch out Supergirl, Barbra warned us about him possessing kryptonite so we have to approach this carefully" they stopped just above the city and looked for where the battle was. The smoke was covering the entire area and the rain was slowly putting the fires out.

"Then we need a plan, we cant go charging in. lets contact Oracle and get some advice" Supergirl nodded and let Powergirl contact their friend " Oracle, Powergirl here we need some kind of plan..." static was the only thing she heard "weird, there's only static. Lets go see if she's okay, I'm surprised she wanted to stay in the city"

"Well she wanted to help her family" they flew to the infamous clock tower and their super hearing picked up their friend screaming. They quickly reacted and flew into the tower. The wall stood no chance as the two superheroes broke through, they saw Barbra in her wheelchair looking at a screen. They landed next to the redhead and looked at the screen.

"What happening Barbra?" Kara asked

"Brainiac locked me out of the system, I-I don't know what to do...he has two hostages and the robot has Wonderwoman" Powergirl growled in frustration and quickly tried to create a plan. They saw Batman stopping and trying to talk to the alien, to buy more time.

"We could...hit with our heat vision" Supergirl suggested

"No, we would need to use a lot of power just to hit both the robots, it would disintegrate the civilians and put Diana in danger... maybe he has a plan?"

"Yeah but... I Think it might cause him some serious harm. Get out there and wait for the right moment to attack, I'm sure you will know when to act" they both nodded and quickly flew to Batman's location. Although they were unaware of Brainiac's robot looking through the cameras.

* * *

" _The two Kryptonians are on they're way master, they are waiting for Batman's signal" Batman scowled as he heard the robot give away his plan, it mattered little anyways, as long as Brainiac had the woman and the child, he was left powerless. He glanced at Wonderwoman and saw her slowly wake up and begin thrashing, the robot ignored her and awaited for further order._

"Let them go and I wont run. If you know my weaknesses than you know I value human life more than I do my own..."

"Dammit Batman! Don't let him win, we can still take him down!" Wonderwoman pleaded, she clawed at the robots hand around her throat.

 _ **"Fine, I let them live and I can kill you. You better hurry before the other heroes return or I will end all their lives before your help arrives"**_ Bruce took a deep breath and slowly walked to his death, he saw the woman crying and the child trying to reach for his mother. It reminded him of his mother protecting him from the robber that killed his father. Brainiac's robot released Wonderwoman and quickly dodged her punch. she was ready to fly at Brainiac until Bruce's voice stopped her.

"DIANA STOP!" she froze in place and looked Batman in his white eyes "We have to make sure these two are alright, when he releases them I want you to take them somewhere safe alright" she narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"I'm not doing that!" she argued

"Their lives are more important than mine so PLEASE do what I ask" her glare instantly disappeared after hearing Batman begging her to do the one task that would threaten his life. She waited but her insides were screaming to save him, she didn't want to see her hero die.

Batman stopped walking when he was barely a foot away from Brainiac , he gazed into the glowing red eyes and waited for Brainiac to release the civilians. "Now let them go..." he said, he became worried when a smirk appeared on the alien's face.

 _ **" What makes you think I would just let them go..."**_ Batman clenched his fist and waited for the robot to make his next move. Batman's eyes widened when his neck was held in the powerful grip of Brainiac, he lost all breath as he felt his stomach burn. He looked down and saw a sword buried inside his stomach, blood dripped down his uniform and he quickly took a step back. Brainiac pulled the sword away and stabbed him again in his sternum _**"At least we all know you care for life even if they are not real "**_ Bruce saw Brainiac open his palms and saw the mother and the child screaming for help but this time the image flickered and disappear once again, he felt the blade come out once again and slowly he fell to the ground, his blood pouring from his wounds and onto the ground.

Batman's pov

I stared at the alien as I felt my body lose its natural warmth, I felt tired...and weak. I heard Diana screaming my name and felt the ground shake as she tackled him. I think I saw Powergirl and Supergirl attack him at the same time, the robot was hit by a powerful green blast but I didn't pay attention. I fell to the ground and felt my body grow cold, my heart was slowing down and my muscles felt weak. I felt the ground continue to shake but...a pair of arms lifted me up. I didn't have any strength left to walk, my feet were dragging on the ground and my lungs were beginning to burn from the lack of oxygen or...was it the blood? I opened my eyes and only saw blurry images. I squinted but the cowl was in my way, I think I saw an alley...a familiar alley.

"Don't worry mortal...we're almost there" a feminine voice said, I think my heart stopped when I saw the area.

It was where my parents died...

The woman placed me against the wall, I saw her face...she looked like Diana but was somehow more beautiful. Was it cold? I pretty sure I made my suit to hold in body heat...I guess my warmth is fully gone. The mini earthquakes were gone but I saw my vision beginning to go black, then I heard two voices I have completely forgotten.

"Mother? Father?..."

" _Come back to us son...your mother and I have missed you..."_

"Come home? will I see you again?" my vocal cords stopped vibrating and my voice only came out as a whisper.

" _yes my son, we will be together again...forever" I felt so happy...no...I cant be happy, not now, not ever. "I'll_ be there soon... I have to say goodbye at least" I wondered why I was at peace, I should feel sad or at least guilty that I am leaving my family...

* * *

The world watched as the superheroes destroyed Brainiac's robot and all focused their anger on the alien that was attempting to escape but the Kryptonians were in his way. Diana slammed him into the ground and was screaming the whole time, her tears were falling as she threw him into a building. she was about to take flight until superman stopped her.

"Diana, we have to help Bruce! the other can handle him" she wiped her tears and followed the man of steel to Batman's last location. She felt her heart sink when he wasn't in the same spot he fell, she quickly landed and began to look for him. She saw the blood trail and began sprinting through the destroyed streets and alleys.

"No...no...nonono!" she gasped as she saw him against the wall with his head hung low, she couldn't see him breathing and no movement of any kind.

Diana's pov

I quickly fell to my knees as I hugged Bruce's body, he felt so cold...I didn't know how to react. Superman landed next to us and looked down at his best friend, my...

" He's barely breathing Diana, we cant save him...we-"

"Then teleport him to the station! We can have Someone there waiting with medical supplies! We have to try something Clark!" I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes, I was always told that amazons don't cry but right now I didn't care, I only saw my love dying in front of me. I gripped his cold body tighter and prayed to Hera to save him but like always, they didn't care about the lives of mortals.

"D-Di...ana?" I barely heard the voice but I knew it was him, Clark slowly looked up and for once I saw Bruce smiling at me.

"Bruce! I'm here..." he slowly squeezed my hand, I didn't even realize he had it in his grip, my tears were beginning to get mixed with the rain and my body was beginning to shake.

"I...saw...them..." he said, I was confused but he continued "my...parents..." I remained quiet, my voice would probably show what I'm feeling.

"Oh no..." the voice of john Stewart said, I didn't realize the others had arrived but right now that mattered little. For once in my life I was scared, I didn't know how to help him...he was dying.

"No..." I heard Supergirl say through her tears.

"Batman cant die...right?" flash said, he was being carried by Powergirl and was only watching Batman slowly die. I was just waiting for the end to come, Batman doesn't show his emotions but right now I could see he was finally at peace...or maybe be was partially at peace. He laid his head on my shoulder and began to slowly stop breathing. I hugged him tighter and began sobbing, my world was crashing and I didn't want to be alone. I released all my sadness as I heard him whisper the final words that I always wanted to hear...

"I...Love...you..." I felt his body go limp and his hand fall to the ground, I heard Clark scream and the some cry...Batman...no Bruce always told me he was destined to grow old and alone...I was afraid he might be right but now...he was wrong. I gently rocked his dead body back and forth and cried my heart out, the storm grew quiet and the rain slowly stopped. I shook my head, I kept telling myself he wasn't dead...he wasn't! I wanted to hear his voice and see his blue looking at me again...

end pov

" _Bruce?!...BRUCE?! can you hear me?!" oracles voice shouted, she was really scared, she saw Bruce's vitals flat line and fear gripped her heart. She saw the alien stab him twice then the feed was cut off as soon as he fell to the ground .She called the others and they all rushed to the justice league's location and saw their father figure in the arms of Diana. They slowly approached the amazon but Jason Todd remained on the same spot, Damian knelt next to the dead body and began to cry. Nightwing remained quiet and comforted the crying Stephanie, he saw the others look towards them and offer apologetic_ looks.

" _Is...he?"_ Nightwing heard Oracles voice and knew she was watching the feed from Batgirl's cowl.

"Yes Barbra...he's dead" he whispered, he had to remain strong for his family but his tears were slowly falling.

"Diana...we-

"NO! please let me stay with him?" she cried out, Nightwing tried to tell her again

"Let us take him home...so Alfred can see him, you can come with us" he saw her shake again and she lifted his body.

"Thank you Dia-"

" **We'll take the body now Diana"** The justice league and the bat family raised their weapons and took defensive stances. They all saw two people walking towards them but their bodies were glowing, Diana saw glowing armor and glowing weapons. The others only saw someone trying to take their ally's body away.

"We cant do that! now step aside" superman commanded, he was ready to fight and this time no one would be able to stop him.

" **Shut it mortal! I want to claim what is ours!"** The one with red eyes shouted, his blue armor was covering him and the woman next to him had blonde hair but glowing golden armor.

"Ares?! Athena?! what do the gods want with Batman's body?" Diana shouted, she didn't care that these were the same gods that gave her the powers, she only wanted to bury Bruce's body.

" **That is something that has been explained to your mother, ask her if you want to know. we only want the body and we will leave, now give it to us...or do we have to force you"** she gripped her weapon and waited to see what her champion would do, she wouldn't be offended if Diana rejected it, she only wanted the body.

"Not happening!" GL said his body beginning to glow.

"I agree with GL on that!" Flash said, he hated the fact he couldn't fight but that didn't stop his talking.

"Leave...Now" superman threatened, his two relatives waiting to fight.

 **"Told you they would let have it!"** Athena said to her Brother.

" **I expected your champion to hand it over to us but I guess not...Bring it!"** They all charged and Diana gently put Bruce's body down. She charged with the others but saw them teleport to the middle of the street.

" **Hades! Now!"** Ares shouted, Diana turned around and saw the god picking up the body , Superman and Wonderwoman flew as fast as they could towards the god but it was too late. They saw him disappear in a burst of flames and Diana ended up smashing into the wall. She screamed in anger and looked where the two gods were standing. she only saw one.

"ATHENA, GIVE HIM BACK!" she shouted, the goddess only shook her head and began to fade.

" **I'm sorry my champion"** Diana watched her disappear and she fell to her knees, she slammed her fist into the ground and took flight. She flew out the city and towards her home she was exiled from. No one was going to stop her...

not even the gods...


	2. Chapter 2

I've been getting some people wanting the Batman one to continue so here you go...

enjoy!

* * *

Diana sped to her home without thinking, she could only ponder why her gods want her Batman for themselves. She felt tears fill her eyes as she remembered watching the life leave his eyes, her sad emotions erupted in anger when she recalled her gods holding his body. She yelled in anger and increased her flight speed until she could see her island in the distance.

She looked to the water and saw the megalodons guarding the island, she saw her sisters gathered near the palace but saw a few waiting near the temple of Athena.

"Diana! Where are you?" she heard Superman say over the radio.

"Home" she simply said before turning it off and landing before the palace. The amazons saw their princess stalking towards the entrance but she was stopped by the guards at the front door.

"Stand down Diana!" The captain ordered, she aimed her sword right at their champion unafraid.

Diana ignored their threats and flew through the guards and past the doors. She landed in front of the throne and looked at her mother standing near the fountains. She was dressed in a white long toga with gold sandals and a beautiful crown sitting on her blonde hair.

"Hello D-"

"Where is he?!" she shouted, her mother looked shocked but quickly gathered her composure. She walked to her throne and sat down before looking at her angry daughter with indifference.

"Diana, calm down and then we can talk" she said as gently as a mother could but the amazon princess refused to do so. Her gods told her Hippolyta knew and she wouldn't stop to get Batman back to his home.

"Where did they take him?" she hissed but it did not scare Hippolyta.

"I cant tell you, not yet" Diana's anger was growing and the last thing she wanted to do was to begin tearing down the whole island to get their gods attention" Just please be patient, you will get him back then you can return his body back home" Diana hesitated before taking calm breaths. She could feel her fatigue and sadness begin to take hold, her wounds from the battle still fresh including the memory of seeing Batman bleeding out.

"Just, just tell me why they want his body" she said in a voice Hippolyta thought would never come out of her daughter, she watched her sun and stars fall to the ground clearly exhausted. She noticed her daughter covered in bleeding cuts with bruises healing, her armor damaged and her eyes both sad and tired. She got up from her throne and knelt down next to her daughter.

"Sleep my daughter, I'll tell you when you wake up" she whispered, she saw Diana's blue eyes slowly close with protest but eventually closed. The guards walked into the room looking at the two royalties laying on the ground.

"My queen" One said, Hippolyta shushed as she stroked her daughters head in her lap.

"Take her to her room, I want her bathed and put in new clothes" The guards immediately obeyed and carried the princess to her room to be fixed while Hippolyta left to the temple.

* * *

"Diana?" The princess heard someone talking to her, she felt warm hands rub her arms "Princess, wake up" She was more awake the moment she heard that voice, it no longer sounded weak, dying. She kept her eyes closed hoping it wasn't a dream, she could already feel the tears come from her eyes and her heart wrench in agony.

"Bruce?" she whispered, the warm hands stopped moving and held her hand. She felt her agony slowly turn to happiness, she was ready to open her eyes to see her love smiling down to her. Her smile slowly faded away when she felt the warm hand go cold, it felt like it was covered in a glove.

"Wake up Diana" She heard the voice sound weak, like it was dying. Her tears returned and her happiness crushed "Diana?" it said, more weaker than last time.

She opened her eyes to a nightmare, the blue eyes she wanted to look into once again were nothing but the white lenses of his cowl. His hands were wet and when she looked down she shouted in horror. His hands were covered in his own blood, his stomach was bleeding at an alarming rate and his mouth had more blood coming out the side. His skin was deathly pale and she could see red eyes behind him holding the blade that killed Bruce, her dark Knight.

"NO!" Diana shot up in her bed screaming, she was breathing hard and frantically looking around the room she was in. She saw her rope sitting on a chair with her fixed armor and a few new things laying on the table. She saw a shield and a sword with a tied piece of paper sitting next to the items. She climbed out of the bed and grabbed the paper, she untied the knot and slowly opened the paper. She quickly read everything until she saw where she needed to go.

She grabbed her new armor, it had everything the other one had but included a skirt. It was missing the stars like her tiara had and her torso armor was more sleek, more warrior like. She quickly equipped her new armor and picked up her sword and shield and placed them in the holster she had on her back. she snapped on her new bracelets and put a 'W' like arm bracelet on her bicep. She grabbed her new tiara and gently put it on her head before storming out of the room energized.

Diana walked through her door and was greeted by a guard waiting for her, she walked past the guard and to the courtyard where her mother said she would be at. She saw most of her sisters standing around the arena looking down and whispering to each other. As soon as they saw her they all began to get quiet and make a path for her to the center. Diana gave them a confused look until she saw her mother talking to a group of people, she got closer until she saw those people she was talking to were the very reason she came home.

"YOU!" She screamed, the group stopped talking and looked at the amazon princess pull out her sword and point it at the gods smiling at her in amusement but Aphrodite was only looking at her with sympathy.

"Calm down daughter! The gods come in peace, they were simply visiting our home"

"No, they took something of mine! Where is his body?!" she demanded, Ares chuckled with Hades but Athena gave her champion a stern look. She saw Hera looking at her with a small smile and Poseidon frowning at the young girl. The only god she was didn't see was Hermes and Zeus, she gripped her sword tighter and looked at the gods with anger.

"What body?" Ares taunted, Diana growled in anger and was ready to attack.

"Stop teasing her, she needs to know the truth" Aphrodite said, Diana looked at the goddess then focused on her goddess.

"Athena?"

"your batman was a strong mortal, he deserved the peace I granted him" Hades said, his words seemed to remind Diana Bruce was gone. She felt her grip falter a bit but she was reminded of his family at home waiting for her to bring his body back.

"Thank you for giving that to him" she said the god of the underworld "Now let me have his body, his family wishes to bury him"

"Shall we tell her?" Ares turned to Hera, the woman looked at the amazon before looking at Poseidon.

"Do it, she can handle what we did" He said before giving a polite bow to Hippolyta and the other gods then disappearing in a mist of water. Hera looked at the other gods and together they all disappeared except for Hera and Athena. Diana holstered her sword and braced herself for seeing the dead body of the batman before her. She did not want to see the dried blood and cold skin.

She waited but nothing happened, she saw the goddesses and her mother kneel on the ground with everyone present do the same. Her sensitive hearing picked up someone walking towards her and a cape dragging on the ground.

"Princess" The first thing she thought was the dream, the dead Batman looking at her and calling out to her. Annoyed they were trying to play another trick on her she angrily spun around ready to punch the imposter.

"Hades you better no-" she stopped talking as soon as she saw the man looking at her through his blue eyes. His black cape covered his shoulders but revealed the whole new set of armor shining in the light, his spiky gauntlets looks even more dangerous than before and his belt was. His bat symbol still on his chest but his exposed chin was full of life.

 _Arkam Knight Armor_

"Bruce?" She whispered, she stepped towards him with her hand stretched out. She quietly gasped as she felt her hand touch warm skin and before anyone could say something to the princess, she grabbed Bruce by his neck and pulled him in for a heated kiss, much to the shock of everyone watching.

* * *

And done, I needed to change some things up and might have a plot for this one, expect a Kakarot chapter soon and maybe another idea published. Injustice 2 has opened up some fresh ideas and they all sound great.

A small harem because its Batman and harem suggestions welcomed. Have to some meaning to the bat and not a fling unless I feel like adding them.

Thanks for reading and leave a review

as always, suggestions welcomed


End file.
